A Wedding in June
by AnneM.Oliver
Summary: They say a good woman is hard to find... good thing Hermione Granger is a good woman, because Marcus Flint found her and now he intends to keep her. (Part 6 of the series 'This Year').
1. Chapter 1

**All characters and canon situations belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers and I make no money from the writing or publishing of this story. Thank You.**

* * *

 **A Wedding in June**

(Part 6 of the series 'This Year')

 ** _By_**

 ** _AnneM Oliver_**

* * *

 **1 - A Good Woman and a Good Man are Hard to Find**

When Hermione Granger was five years old she made an announcement to her parents. She told them, "I'm never going to get married."

They didn't laugh at this decree from their overly intelligent and terribly serious, only child. They also didn't coddle her and give her platitudes such as: "Of course you'll get married someday."

Instead, her father said, "Good. If you don't ever get married that means you'll be my little girl forever."

Her mother replied, "You don't ever have to get married if you don't want, because a woman can do anything she wants with or without a husband."

Hermione couldn't remember what precipitated this announcement, but somehow it became almost an anthem for her life. For one thing, she recalled feeling pleased with her parents' responses; therefore she made other proclamations regarding the same subject (marriage) throughout the years… to her parents, her friends, and late last year to her boyfriend of ten years, Ronald Weasley.

It almost became an unbreakable vow. When Ron asked her to marry him ten years after they started dating, she told him, "But, Ron, you know I'm never getting married," and that was the end of their relationship.

When Harry Potter, her best friend in the whole word, married his childhood sweetheart, Ginny Weasley, just this year, Harry told her, "I want you to be happy, Hermione. I want you to be married," in which she replied, "I'm never getting married, Harry. You know that."

Year after year her friends all married. George married Angelina. Neville married Susan. Percy married Penelope. Ron eventually married Padma Patil only two months ago. And even now, her somewhat friend, Draco Malfoy, was getting married to a girl named Astoria Greengrass and it was their engagement party in which she now found herself.

Earlier in the evening, right after she arrived, Draco approached her and said, "Can you believe I'm getting married, Granger?"

She laughed and said a simple, "No."

Then he laughed and said, "When are wedding bells going to chime for you, Granger? You're not getting any younger, you know."

Knowing he was joking, because really, why would Draco Malfoy care one way or the other about Hermione Granger getting married, she told him, "Malfoy, I'm not sure I've ever told you this, but everyone else knows that I'm never getting married."

He smiled a somewhat crooked smile and said, "Never say never, Granger. Never say never."

She watched him as he walked away and thought one thought that made her cringe… Draco Malfoy was right.

Because what everyone else failed to realize over the years was that not once did Hermione Granger ever say that she didn't WANT to get married someday, even though that was what they all assumed, especially her mother and her ex-boyfriend Ron. She never once – not even when she first made the statement at five years of age – mean that she didn't want to get married someday. Because the truth was that she did. She did want to get married someday.

She just never thought she would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcus Flint hated everything about being here at this reception with his friends and family. He hated it because of all his friends, he was the only one still single, or at least he would be the only one left, after Draco married Astoria next month.

This was Draco and Astoria's engagement party and he wouldn't have even come today if not for the fact that Draco Malfoy was like a younger brother to him, and being like a younger brother, he was also somewhat of a spoiled brat who always assumed he would get his own way. So when he told Marcus he wanted him there, even though Marcus didn't want to come, Draco pouted and sulked and even used a few choice words, until Marcus finally relented.

So here he was. Still, coming here alone only served to remind him that he was alone in many ways, with no future prospects to change that state.

The strange thing was that he always assumed he would be the first of his group of friends to marry. He always wanted to be married. He used to tell all his mates that he wanted to get married, and sometimes they laughed at him, other times they teased him, but he didn't care. He would tell everyone who would listen that he was getting married someday.

His parents had a perfect marriage and he wanted that, too. At least, it was perfect his parents died. His mother died first, and his father, so overwhelmed with grief, followed his beloved wife to his demise only five months later. What would it be like to feel such an intense kinship and love for another being, that you felt as if your life was over when that person's life was over?

He would probably never find out.

And it wasn't like he was getting any younger. If he wanted a long marriage, he figured he would have to get married by the end of this year. After all, his grandparents were married almost sixty years, his parents for almost thirty. He wanted what they had. He wanted a wife… a woman whom he could love, honor and protect, and who would be his best friend for life.

When Marcus was six years old, his grandfather took him upon his knee and told him that the secret to happiness was marrying your best friend. He said, "If you have to spend a lifetime with just one woman, Marcus, you have to make certain she the right woman. Make sure she's your best friend. Life will be so much easier and more fulfilling that way – oh, and it doesn't hurt if she's pretty as well."

Marcus asked, "How will I know when I find the right woman?"

His grandfather beamed a large smile at Marcus and said, "Believe me, boy, you'll just know."

Marcus remembered that statement from his grandfather. He looked 'the right woman' almost from the moment he first noticed girls 'as girls' when he was about eleven years old.

Twenty some years later, he was a successful Quidditch player, he was good looking and rich. Women threw themselves at him right and left. But not one of those women ever seemed to be someone with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life. None of them were 'the right woman'.

Apparently, his grandfather forgot to tell him that a good woman was very hard to find.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco's engagement bash was held on a Saturday afternoon in June. It was a bright and sunny day. Hermione had become somewhat friendly with Draco over the last few years, working with him at the Ministry and such, so it was of no surprise when she was invited, along with Harry Potter and his wife Ginny, and Ronald Weasley and his new wife Padma, to attend Draco's engagement party. Hermione would remember this day for the rest of her life, and not because it was the day of Draco's engagement, but because it was the day, 'IT' happened.

It was the day that she finally thought she might just get married after all, because she knew in her heart-of-hearts that she had just met the man she was meant to marry.

Hermione Granger, Ron and Padma and Ginny and Harry, along with George Weasley and his wife Angela, were all sitting around a wrought iron table near a large old oak tree outside in the massive gardens of The Manor, when Draco came around to thank all of them for attending.

Draco approached all the former Gryffindors with a rather large smile on his handsome face, followed closely by an even handsomer man whom Hermione thought looked familiar, but she wasn't sure she knew his name. She only knew that looking at him was like looking at a road map and a beacon all at the same time. She suddenly knew which way her life was supposed to go, and it was supposed to go toward him. As insane as it probably was, this man seemed to be her true north, and that thought scared her, but mostly it made her happy.

Patting Harry very hard on the back, Draco said, "Very nice to see everyone here! Glad you could make it to my engagement party. Do you remember my old friend, Marcus Flint?"

Harry shrugged Malfoy's lingering hand from his shoulder and thanked Draco for inviting them, and then he greeted the dark haired man beside him.

Marcus Flint.

Hermione slightly remember the man. He was older than she, probably four or so years older. He played Quidditch. And he was handsome as sin itself. Not being one for flights of fancy, Hermione suddenly felt strange just by looking at the man. First, she felt hot and cold all at the same time. Then, she felt as if she could barely breathe. It was as if she had tunnel vision, and there was no one else around her but this one man.

He reached out and shook George and then Ron's hand, after shaking Harry's, and when he came to Hermione, he started to reach out his hand, only to draw it back just as quickly. She felt embarrassed and bereft at the same time. She didn't know if he was silently rejecting her, but then, as Draco made some inane introduction along the lines of, "And I know you know who Hermione Granger is, Marcus," the man in question placed his hand back out in front of Hermione, kept his eyes firmly locked on hers, and said, "Of course I know her."

Hermione placed her smaller hand in his much larger one and although she didn't believe in such romantic rubbish, she swore it felt just like a lightning bolt came out of the sky and struck her square in the chest. The mere contact of his skin, warm and dry, against hers, cool and damp, made her shiver.

She didn't know what to say, even though every neuron in her brain was firing simultaneously. This was the man she was waiting for… this was the man she was going to someday marry. She couldn't hardly say THAT to him, so instead, she said nothing. She nodded at the man, pulled her hand from his and then looked over at Draco Malfoy, who for some odd reason winked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 – Meet Your Future Spouse**

Draco Malfoy walked up to Marcus Flint, who was standing around the back garden of The Manor, on a stone patio, with Adrian Pucey and Blaise Zabini. After acknowledging Zabini and Pucey, he turned to Marcus and asked, "Are you dating anyone these days, Flint, old man?"

Marcus leaned against a tree, crossed his arms over his chest and said, "You're not my type, Malfoy, anyway, isn't this your engagement party, making you officially off the market?"

The other men snickered while Draco pointedly laughed sarcastically, "Ha, ha, very funny, Flint. I was just making small talk, that's all."

Adrian said, "Yet you've hit a sensitive topic with our mutual friend, hasn't he Marcus?" Adrian patted Marcus on the back and added, "He hasn't found the right woman, isn't that right?"

Marcus merely glared at his friends. He wanted to tell them to go straight to hell, but this was an engagement party so he refrained.

Blaise leaned forward, hit Marcus playfully on the arm and said, "He's the bloke who used to always tell the rest of us that he couldn't wait to get married someday and here he is, waiting forever, apparently."

"Yes, he's the last to make the plunge," Adrian concluded. "We thought Draco would be the last, but now he's getting married, too. That does make Marcus the last man standing, so to speak."

Marcus still had no reply. His oldest and dearest friend, Adrian Pucey, had a point. Adrian married his long time girlfriend five years ago and already had two children. Blaise married a Muggle almost three years ago. Oliver Wood married a former Ravenclaw last year. Theodore Nott married a few months after that. Of his closest friends, that left only he and Draco, and soon, Draco would be joining the ranks of 'happily married', leaving Marcus the only bachelor.

How did that happen?

"Best not wait for 'Miss Right' too long, Flint," Blaise said with a sly smile. "All the good ones are going to be gone."

Well, hell, he already knew that, didn't he?

He was about to walk away, when Draco grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and tugged him toward a table full of former Gryffindors. "Come, Flint," he said, dropping his grip on his arm. "I have to make nice and thank our former foes for coming to my party, and I'd rather not do it by myself.

Deciding anything would be better than staying with Adrian and Blaise while they talked about his bachelorhood, Marcus went with Draco to greet the former Gryffindors.

That was when he saw _her_. Hermione Granger. She was sitting around a large table, under an old oak tree, with Harry Potter on one side of her and Ron Weasley on the other. Beside Harry was his wife, Ginny Weasley (a very good Quidditch player, in Marcus' opinion) and beside Ron was a woman he didn't know, but could only assume was the man's wife, given the fact that they were holding hands – hands that had wedding rings upon them.

Granger seemed to be alone. Why was someone like her alone? Marcus saw her frequently at the Ministry, although he never had any direct dealings with her. He always thought she was smart and pretty. Today, however, under the dappling sunlight floating down between the leaves of that old oak tree, she looked radiant – beautiful even.

He knew she was smart. He knew she was kind. He knew she was a good friend. It was apparent she was lovely. Why was she alone? And most importantly, why did it matter so much to him?

Then it hit him. It hit him like a ton of bricks. She was a good woman, wasn't she? Good in too many ways to mention.

And he needed a good woman. He'd waited a long time for a good woman, and here she was, sitting under an oak tree at Draco's engagement party. It couldn't be that easy, could it?

As he and Draco approached, he saw her look up and stare directly into his eyes. Her stare was like a piercing arrow passing through his brain into his heart. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted those full, sensual lips under his. He wouldn't hold back, either. He would grab her and kiss her and make her his before the end of the day.

Or at least, he could dream.

Draco began talking… here's Harry Potter, there's Ron Weasley, etc, etc, etc. The only problem was that Marcus couldn't concentrate on anything but the pretty brunette sitting in front of him. He felt hot and bothered and irritated just thinking of the fact that there were so many people around. He wanted them all to leave, except for her.

Then Draco said, "And I know you know who Hermione Granger is, Marcus," and for a moment, Marcus faltered, his hand falling down to his side. Had Draco suddenly developed divination? Could he derive Marcus' thoughts? Of course not, so gaining his composure, Marcus placed his hand back out in front of Hermione, kept his eyes firmly locked on hers, and said, "Of course I know her."

She placed her smaller hand in his much larger one and he found he didn't want to let it go. He wanted to pull her from her seat, find a secluded spot somewhere, find out everything and more that there was to find out about her, and then snog her senseless.

What in the bloody hell was wrong with him? He'd never felt like this before. He felt like a combination of caveman and romantic fool.

Releasing her hand, he smiled slightly. This was the woman he'd been waiting for all his life. This was the woman that he was going to someday marry. Again, Marcus thought, 'What the bloody hell?' Where did that thought come from? Before he could examine it, Ginny Weasley said, "Hell of a play you made in last weeks game, Flint. Taking your team all the way this year?"

Marcus smiled and said, "I hope so; I truly hope so. Your team didn't do too badly."

Ron snickered. "If not too badly you mean they are now out of the finals, then sure, they didn't do too badly."

His sister threw a piece of bread at her brother's head. It hit its mark fabulously and everyone laughed.

Ron threw the piece of bread on the ground (after it bounced on his head) and turned to Marcus. "You play with Oliver Wood, don't you?"

"I count Oliver Wood as one of my best mates," Marcus explained, glancing slightly toward Hermione and then away again.

Draco frowned. "I thought I was your best mate."

"You're a close second," Marcus joked. "Besides, the woman you're to marry should be considered your best friend now."

"Astoria?" Draco said while raising one eyebrow. "I hardly think so. Keep friendship out of the marriage, that's what I always say. I'm only marrying her because the old man thought it was high time I did so. He even threatened to disinherit me, if you can believe it."

Hermione leaned forward and asked, "You're not marrying Astoria just to keep your inheritance, are you? You're not serious about that?"

"Yeah, give it up, Malfoy," Ron rejoined. "Are you saying you're only marrying Astoria Greengrass for money?"

Draco laughed. "I'm sure there are a few fringe benefits with marriage as well, Weasley, but that's at the heart of things."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard. Draco Malfoy had shocked her numerous times in their lives, but his admission shocked her more than anything he'd ever said. "Draco Malfoy, marriage is a sacred trust, not to be entered into lightly," Hermione quoted, but believing every word she said. "You should marry for companionship and partnership and most of all, for love and happiness, but never, ever for money."

"I am marrying for love and happiness," Draco said lightly. "I love money, and without it, I would be unhappy."

"But that's so wrong, Draco," Hermione said, standing quickly. She knocked her chair back in her haste and it clattered to the cobblestones where they stood. "That's no reason to marry!"

"Says the woman who claims she's never going to marry," George said with a laugh.

Hermione gasped and looked over at George.

Ron added, "Yeah, what would she know about it? Apparently nothing will ever entice her to marry! Not love, happiness or money… am I right?"

A few people snickered. Only two laughed. Harry looked disgusted and Marcus Flint looked downright angry.

Hermione felt instantly deflated and leaned back in her seat, which Harry had immediately straightened.

"Now who's out of line?" Harry spat toward Ron.

"What's out of line about the truth, Harry?" Ron asked innocently enough.

Ginny added, "It is true that she' never wants to marry, Harry."

Hermione was about to point out that she never once said she never WANTED to get married, just that she never thought she would, but she didn't get the chance, as Ron said, "She never wanted to marry me, in any case, which worked out just fine." He turned to his wife and smiled. "She's the last of our friends to marry, and I can only imagine that this is probably the first and only time Hermione's come in last at anything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus was about to come to Hermione's defense, somehow, someway, when they were suddenly joined by Blaise, Adrian, Theo, and their wives. Blaise said, "If it's a race AWAY from the altar, then it will be a close one between Granger and Flint. It's beginning to look as if he'll never marry either."

Marcus turned his attention toward his friends. His anger was now twofold – against her friends and his own.

Draco looked from Hermione to Marcus and then laughed as he said, "Then I suppose I must assume neither of you have told your mates your happy news, have you?"

"Who are you talking to, Malfoy?" Harry asked with a suspicious gleam in his eye.

"These two," Draco said, motioning to Hermione then to Marcus with his right hand.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, again leaning forward in her seat.

Marcus felt confused and slightly afraid. "Our news?" He looked directly at Hermione. She shook her head at Marcus.

Draco clapped his hands together and said, "Well, well, well, isn't this interesting, and here I thought Potter and Weasley were Granger's best friends, and that Adrian was Marcus' dearest and oldest, however, they only deemed ME important enough to share their happy news with. Yes indeed, makes me feel rather important, it does."

Draco turned to Marcus, "I know you didn't want to outshine me at my own engagement party, but I really feel as if you must disabuse these imbeciles from their foolish notions regarding you and Granger."

"Imbeciles?" Harry repeated with a frown.

"Foolish notions?" Adrian said right after.

Marcus could only imagine that he looked as confused as Granger looked, still, he decided to play along. He said, "Of course we didn't want to take away from your engagement party, Malfoy."

Hermione, whose mouth was opened in noticeable shock, said, "Why don't you go ahead and make the announcement yourself, Draco, since you seem so eager to share." Marcus wanted to add, 'and since neither Granger nor I know what you're talking about', but he was beginning to catch a whiff of what Malfoy was trying to imply, and he thought it might just be a brilliant idea.

Draco walked around Marcus, and then grabbed his sleeve, pulling him closer to where Hermione sat next to Potter and Weasley. Once the men were standing behind her, she turned in her seat in time to hear Draco Malfoy announce, "Let me be the first to congratulate the newly engaged couple." He reached out and took a champagne flute from a passing waiter, drank a large drink, and then said, "To the next two of our groups to marry! To Hermione Granger and Marcus Flint, never have I known a more appropriate couple then them!"

Hermione gasped, Marcus frowned, and all of the other people sitting and standing around the table began to murmur, making protest, asking questions and making comments such as:

"When did this happen?" one person asked.

"I didn't even know he was dating anyone," another said.

"Why did they tell Malfoy first?" a third shouted.

"She never told a single soul," a fourth said, while another replied, "Why did Malfoy ask Flint if he was dating anyone earlier?"

Instead of denying the obvious lie from Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger stood from her place at the table, said a general, "Excuse me everyone," to the table at large and then she ran inside.

Draco looked at Marcus and said, "You best chase after your intended, Marcus. Can't let her get away from you now."

And then Marcus swore the other man winked at him.

That was when Marcus knew that Draco Malfoy was a first rate prat and arse, but he was also perhaps the best friend he'd ever had.

And his future wife was getting away at that very moment, so he followed the other man's advice and followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 – Will You Marry Me**

Hermione found a door that led inside, walked down a very long, dark hallway and then finally spied a door. Since it was the first door she saw, she slipped inside. She needed some time to contemplate her future and to think about the massive lie she had just told to her friends.

Why oh why had she told them all she was engaged?! And to Marcus Flint! She should have stopped Draco Malfoy the minute the lie came out of his mouth, but she was so angry at Ron and all the rest of them! They all acted as if something was wrong with her… as if she couldn't get married if she tried! Nothing was further from the truth, but she let them all think one thing for so long, that it would have been next to impossible to change their minds at this point.

So she didn't even try.

Gazing out a window, she heard the door open behind her and knew it was Marcus Flint before she even turned around.

"I thought you might have come in here, and I guess I was right," she heard him say.

"And I thought this room would be empty, but I guess I was wrong." She turned to face him. Goodness, but he was so very good looking, but beyond that, he looked kind and good and strong and so sure of himself. "Listen," she began, "I don't know why Draco Malfoy told them all we were engaged, and I also don't know why I didn't say anything to contradict him, but I'll go out there and make it right, I swear it."

"I know why you didn't contradict him," Marcus said, sitting down in a club chair to the left of a massive fireplace.

She sat down in the chair opposite. "Because I'm a pathetic fool?"

He smiled and shook his head no.

"Because I was tired of my friends being insensitive and of them making smart remarks to me?"

He continued to smile, but shrugged at that comment.

"Because all my life, from the time I was a little girl, I told people that I was never getting married, but never once did I tell them that I didn't want to get married, only that I never thought it would happen, but then I met you again today, and I felt something here," she placed a hand over her heart, "and suddenly I thought that perhaps my 'never' had been turned around. I thought I might be able to amend my statement from 'Never getting married', to 'Maybe someday, if I'm lucky, I can see myself married to this man'?" She covered her face with her hands. "Oh, how terribly embarrassing."

He could tell she was being honest – sincere – and so he wanted to be honest as well. "Will you look at me, please?"

She lowered her hands.

"All my life," he began, "or at least from the time I began to notice the opposite sex, I wanted to get married."

"When was that, pray tell," she asked.

"Around age four or five," he replied with another grin.

"You must have been a randy little child," she quipped.

"Still am, and proud of it," he supplied. "I told my family and friends that I couldn't wait to be married someday. My grandparents were married forever and they loved each other so much. My parents had a great marriage, too. I wanted that. I still do."

Hermione scooted toward the edge of her chair. "But you're not married."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not, and do you know why?"

"I can't imagine," she said softly and somberly.

"I haven't married before now, because I hadn't yet met the right woman. A good woman. A woman who would hold her own against me, challenge me at every turn, one I could have intelligent conversations with, or be silly and laugh the night away with, one who would be a good mother to my children, and one who was so beautiful and smart that she took my breath away."

"No small list, that," she said with amusement in her eyes.

"No small list, indeed," he agreed, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. "And now I don't know."

"You don't know what?" she asked.

He leaned forward, she leaned forward as well, as if he was a magnet and she was a piece of metal. They were within touching distance of the other. "Maybe I've finally found the right woman… a good woman." He gripped the arms of his chair so hard his knuckles turned white. He couldn't believe he was admitting such a thing to her, and he also couldn't believe how very true that statement was.

"They say a good woman is hard to find," she said with a sad smile, "as is a good man. At least you've found yours."

"It could be you've found yours as well. Tell me what attributes you'd like your future husband to possess, Hermione," he asked.

She looked pensive at first, and then her whole face relaxed and her eyes brightened. "He would be smart, outgoing, and fun. He would also know when to be serious. He could take my moodiness and understand it for what it is – a flash in the pan, not a way of life. He would be my best friend, my lover, the father of my children, and a partner in every aspect of my life. Is that idealistic? Is that unattainable? I just don't know anymore."

Marcus didn't answer her questions… he didn't really think she needed an answer. "All that talk out there of weddings and such was bringing me down a bit as well," he said, knowing that was what she wanted him to acknowledge.

She laughed, although her laughter didn't reach her warm brown eyes. "Do you see yourself getting married anytime soon?"

Crossing his legs at the ankles, he said, "Well apparently, I'm getting married to you, and it sounds as if we are getting married very soon."

"How soon is soon?" she inquired.

"I don't know about you," he said, waving his hand in the air, "but I've always wanted a June wedding."

"It is June," she laughed.

"Then we'd better act fast," he countered with another smile.

"You haven't even proposed yet," she said with a fake pout. "I have to have a good proposal story to tell my children someday."

"You mean telling them that you went to Draco Malfoy's engagement party, was teased by your friends because you weren't yet married, and then having Draco Malfoy announced your engagement to a man you barely know isn't a good story?"

"It lacks certain finesse," she retorted. "And still, there's no proposal in that story."

"Let me amend that right now," he said, standing quickly, only to kneel before her as she sat in the chair by the fireplace. He took her hand in his. "Hermione Granger, will you make me the happiest of all men, and be my wife, my best friend, my lover, the mother of my children, my partner in all things, my helpmate and my most of all, my wife?"

"You said wife twice," she pointed out.

"It bears repeating," he replied.

Hermione Granger couldn't believe what Marcus Flint had just asked her. Perhaps she was dreaming, or suffering from a brain fever, or was delirious, or mad, or perhaps she was just the luckiest woman on earth.

He looked serious. He looked sincere. He was on his knees before her. His hand was holding hers. Everything felt so right that it couldn't be wrong. Hermione never did anything impulsively, and this was the epitome of impulsive!

Instead of asking him if he was certain, if he was sure, she asked, "Do you really want to get married in June, because it's the 12th of June now, and that only leaves us with 18 days to prepare."

"That seems like ample time to me," he said. "Now, are you going to say yes or not? My knees are killing me down here."

He was still smiling. So was she. She felt an instant attraction to him, but she knew in her heart it was more than that. This was the man she had been waiting for – this was the man who was going to change her 'never' into 'now'.

"I've always fancied a June wedding," she said, throwing her arms around him. "So my answer, as crazy as it sounds, is yes."

He stood, bringing her up with him. Marcus couldn't believe she said yes and that they were really talking about getting married in a few days. She was smart and beautiful and resourceful and wise. She could keep him on his toes for the rest of his life. He would never be tired of her. He could talk to her about endless topics everyday, challenge her as she challenged him, and every night he would kiss her and hold her and make love to her.

They would have a home and children. It wouldn't be perfect, but then who wanted perfect? And it wouldn't be easy, but easy was highly overrated. It would be real and it would be theirs and it would be forever.

"If the answer's yes, then I best give you an engagement present," he mumbled, snaking his arms around her waist. Then he claimed her mouth with his own, kissing her intently and passionately. He left her mouth to rain small kisses all over her face and down her neck, and then after one more kiss to her lips, he pushed away from her and said, "I guess we'd better go tell our friends that we really are getting married."

"Won't Draco Malfoy be pleased?" Hermione said with a laugh. She reached out her hand, Marcus took it firmly in his, and they left the small room together, throwing open the door and hurrying down the hallway.

Draco Malfoy popped out from behind the large statue where he had been hiding in the hallway. He couldn't hear the conversation that went on between Granger and Flint in the room beyond him, but by the way they were holding hands and laughing and smiling, he could tell that his plan worked. His best friend and a woman he'd always admired more than any other were getting married – thanks to him.

He smiled. "I'm such a great fellow," he said to himself. "Now, time to go find Astoria and thank her for helping me with my little plan." He stopped walking and said, "Perhaps I'll really ask Astoria to marry me – no sense letting this little engagement party go to waste – and then perhaps we can have a double wedding with Flint and Granger. My father would really like that, and perhaps, so would I."

The End


End file.
